I Hate My Life
by liondancer17
Summary: In which Belarus-one of the most psychotic nations ever-makes a mistake, and is stuck raising a pre-colonial America, and an HRE Germany. Mistaken genders, awkward crushes, Germany being convinced that chibimerica is a good "wife" for his brother, and just general weirdness all around. Belarus really hates her life. HRE/Chibitalia


A/N

Okay, this is going to be a fun one. I love writing HRE. XD And also, America is veeeery young, like so young that he hasn't been found by England yet! Well, I'll explain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Belarus's POV)

There were very few things that honestly interested the Belarusian. Very, very few. Aside from Russia, there were only two things:

Knives, and the occult.

Knives, of course, were obvious. They were her friends, they truly understood her. The way that they gleamed in the low light was simply glorious, and the soft way that they slid into snowy flesh was simply intoxicating to the Belarusian. The way that crimson pooled around shining silver was hypnotic, and she absolutely _adored_ the pain that knives brought, the way that she simply felt_ alive._

The occult, on the other hand, was a new issue altogether. She adored the darkness, the newness, the way that she wasn't quite sure what to think when she dealt with things she simply didn't know about. It was a rush; something that fascinated her. She adored knowledge, she loved learning about new things, especially things that she simply could not explain. When she was younger, she had been a bit of a bookworm, but now...

...brother wouldn't like her anymore. She would be a nerd, right? So she had to hide it.

Throughout the entire first day of the week-long World Meeting, her eyes remained trained on the Englishman's spellbook. She had heard him and...that American argue before about his interest in the supernatural, so she knew that he had things in that spellbook. Oh, the possibilites! Maybe he had a love spell? That...that would be incredible! She would finally, finally get to hold her brother in her arms, and he would finally realize that she was the perfect wife for him! That...that would be amazing!

So, the Belarusian formed a plan.

Usually, she would take a more straightfoward approach. No use wasting time, after all. It would've been much, much easier to just grab walk up to him and threaten him until he let it go, but no, that wouldn't work. After all, he could curse her, or give her wrong information, and that would simply not work. No, she had to be careful. Brother's love was simply too precious to her to be risked.

Instead, she had decided to wait.

When it was lunch, he had left the book on the table, and the Belarusian had grabbed it, hid in in her apron, and quickly began flipping through pages. After a few moments, she began cursing to herself. Dammit! Everything was in _latin! _Now she would never be able to figure it all out!

Instead, she began looking at the illustrations, hoping to find a picture of two lovers. Biting her lip, she continued to search, until she found a picture of two children who looked as if they were about to kiss.

_They look like Germany and America..._

Deciding to try it out, she set it on the table, and began to chant.

As if summoned by her thought, Germany and America walked back into the meeting room.

It all happened in a second.

There was a blinding, white flash of light, and wind whipped through the room wildly, blinding and deafening everything. Belarus had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

And then everything was still.

Opening her eyes, Belarus blinked.

In front of her were children. Two, small children. One was a boy in a black cloak and black hat wearing an ascot. The other was a small child with blonde hair, wearing a white dressing gown with a red ribbon around its neck.

Silently, Belarus narrowed her eyes, and cursed her existance.

"Shit...shit...shit..." What should she do? Somehow, they were kids...shit...that must be what the spell was for. Why the FUCK would England have a spell to make people into small children? Hell, the one who she assumed to be America didn't even look three! Was he some kind of pedophile?

Belarus glanced at the clock and cursed. Shit, they would be coming back, and she couldn't let anyone see either of them like this. She did NOT want to get cursed, or make brother think that she was a bad person. One of those things was a little higher on her priority list.

Scooping both unconscious kids in her arms, she rushed out of the building and to her hotel room, wondering exactly how _she _of all people was going to pull this off.

* * *

A/N:

Yep.

One of the most psychotic nations ever is raising kids.

This will be fun.


End file.
